


the far from home

by treasuregyu



Series: I Wrote This For You: Just The Words [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, i don't say it in here but samo are GIRLFRIENDS, i should have specified but maybe next time lmao, you can be best friends with your significant other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: "I would find you down the line with broken wings, pick you up, and swear that you would taste the sky again." - The Far From Home





	the far from home

**Author's Note:**

> must be nice having a soulmate, huh?

“You’re amazing, Momoring,” Sana tucked her chin into the space between Momo’s shoulder and head as she hugged her best friend from behind. She looked up towards Momo with sparkling eyes and a soft smile. Despite her genuine affections, Momo rolled her eyes and scoffed.

 

“But I can always be better…” Momo replied as expected, causing Sana’s arms to hug Momo tighter. “I have to be better,”

 

“The best getting better? How does that work out?” Sana giggled, but her heart wasn’t in it. She hated when Momo talked like this, it made something unpleasant settle deep inside her stomach. Momo had a lot of scars, and Sana has always done her best to treat and bandage those scars properly.

 

No matter how many times Momo keeps opening old wounds, Sana would be there to help them heal again.

 

“Sana…” Momo mumbled, hands gripping Sana’s gently. Normally, this would be a gesture that had Sana preparing to lose the warmth of the body she was pressed against—normally. Momo removed Sana’s hands from her waist and turned around; she hugged Sana with everything she had, and considering how broken Momo could be sometimes, it wasn’t much. Sana hugged her back nonetheless, compensating for everything Momo didn’t have, completing her.

 

“You’re amazing, you’re the best, everyone knows it.” Sana reassured softly into Momo’s neck, stroking the slightly older female’s hair comfortingly as Momo let herself relax for once. “And I won’t stop until you know it, too.”

 

That was a promise—always has been, always will be—because Sana didn’t speak empty words, especially not to Momo.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing samo! all i have is mimo & misamo left of the holy j-trinity lol
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
